godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas
"I ask you Spartan, what good is the promise of an Olympian?" - Atlas Greek Mythology In Greek myth, Atlas was the Titan who was forced to forever stand atop Mount Atlas and hold the sky (not earth) on his shoulders, as punishment for leading the Titans in the war. He holds up the earth in the middle of it and is standing on white clouds. In the God of War series In the ''God of War'' series, there is given a prime example of misconception (whether it was deliberate or a mistake is unknown) as Atlas is seen holding up the world atop of the Underworld. Great War During the Great War, Atlas led the Titans in the battle against the Gods. He was possibly the strongest of them all, hurling mountains at the gods like mere pebbles. While Hades tried to absorb the soul of Cronos, Atlas the mighty Titan unleashed his fury by pounding the ground, causing a massive earthquake. Although he saved his Titan brethren from being captured, Atlas was then targeted by Hades. With the aid of Poseidon, Atlas’ soul was successfully obtained. Despite his capture, however, the Titans continued their battle against the gods. The weakened Atlas awoke within the deepest pits of the Underworld where his fellow Titans would meet him by the end of the war. ''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' Thousands of years after the Great War, Atlas was freed from his torture within Tartarus by the goddess Persephone, who wished for him to destroy the Pillar of the World, ending the life for all beings. Atlas tore Helios from the sky, causing the world to go into darkness. The gods fell into a deep slumber through the machinations of the god Morpheus. Using the power of the sun, Atlas began to destroy the Pillar of the World. It was not before long that Kratos, champion of Olympus, confronted Persephone and Atlas. The Ghost of Sparta quickly disposed of the dark goddess, and soon took on the enormous Titan, who had already partially destroyed the pillar. Kratos managed to chain Atlas into upholding the empty space between the Pillar of the World and the world itself, causing him to bear the weight on his shoulders. Staring at Kratos, Atlas asked Kratos if the gods would indeed help him. He warned the Ghost of Sparta that they would meet again, as the Sisters of Fate had deemed it. Atlas’ curse was given to him by a mere mortal, which would be something he would never forget for as long as he lived. ''God of War II'' While Kratos traversed the Island of Creation, he was met by the crazed Icarus. Icarus pushed Kratos off the cliffs leading to the Temple of the Sisters of Fate, where a battle would ensue. Kratos managed to subdue Icarus, and by using his wings landed on the Titan he enchained many years ago – Atlas. Kratos destroyed one of the chains which held Atlas in place, gaining attention from the Titan. Atlas, not pleased to see Kratos grabbed him and tried to squish him between his fingers, but Kratos manages to avoid being crushed (with some apparent difficulty). Atlas, disgraced by Kratos’ presence, asked how Kratos could dare show his face after what he had done. When Kratos revealed his intentions towards Zeus by using the Blade of Olympus, Atlas told him of the Great War and Zeus’ desire to rule over mortals. Atlas claims that the titans knew they had to win for the benefit of mortals, but it is possible that he may have been not telling the full truth considering that he appeared to be willing to destroy the world just to get revenge on Zeus. Atlas gifted Kratos with the last of his magic, granting him Atlas Quake. Believing Kratos to truly be a worthy ally of the Titans, Atlas granted Kratos passage through the Great Chasm by lifting him to the surface. The two may one day meet again. ''God of War III'' It is currently not known if Atlas will participate in the siege of Olympus. In the new trailer for God of War III, however, is a Titan's hands glimpsed that looks like Atlas. Because of an underworld-like setting in the background, it is speculated it is Atlas. There is a chance he wasn't amongst the Titans Kratos saved from the Gods and took into his own time, and thus he may be still standing where Kratos last seen him in God of War II, on the top of the Pillar of the World. Powers and Abilities Due to his size, its clear that Atlas is capable of feats of superior Super Strength. He is perhaps the strongest of all the Titans physically. During the Great War, it was also shown that he had the power but by the end he died to create powerful earthquakes, which are known as Atlas Quakes and hurl giant boulders and mountains with ease. He then gave the earthquake power to Kratos to aid him in his quest. Trivia *In the first God of War game, in Pandora's Temple, there's a statue of Atlas, but it looks almost nothing like how Atlas is depicted in the other two games. The possible explanation is that Pathos Verdes III, the architect, had never seen or heard of his appearance, thus creating a statue entirely based on his own thoughts. *In God of War II the voice of Atlas is that of Micheal Clarke Duncan. *He is the brother of Prometheus whom Kratos met and freed him from his torment in God of War II. *One big plot hole about Atlas is that Kratos was the one who brought his curse to hold up the world, but in God of War 1 in Pandora's temple, there is a statue depicting Atlas holding the world on his shoulders, but it, along with the whole temple, was created many years before the story of Chains of Olympus and thus it is unknown how the Architect would have known about it. Related Pages *Titans *Atlas Quake *Statue of Atlas Gallery Image:Atlas 2.jpg|Kratos climbing Atlas' arm Image:Atlas_3.jpg|Kratos upon Atlas' face Image:Atlas 4.jpg|Atlas speaking with Kratos Category: Characters Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Characters Category: Titans Category:Immortals